The Weasly's Wizard Weezes Reject
by Ingrid7
Summary: The twins invent a lot of things, but this time it's not good


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to 'you-know-who'(not Voldemort) and WB.   
  
If I owned it I'd be so rich I'd go on a shopping spree Dumb and Dumber style.  
  
It was the last week of the summer holidays and Weasly's Wizard Weezes was doing a roaring trade.  
  
Currently, it was probably the most popular shop in Diagon alley, the shop was so packed with young witches and wizards, stocking up before they went back to school and Fred & George were having a hard time keeping up.  
  
The shop was busy as Honeydukes, swarms of kids grabbing all of the fun things off the shelves then trying to squeeze past the others to get to the counter, Fred was serving people at warp speed, while George (who was standing on a chair) had magically magnified his voice, shouting   
  
"ONE AT A TIME PLEASE! ONE AT A TIME! OY YOU, NO SHOVING!"   
  
This seemed to have very little effect on them, as they were jut shoving and bumping into each other as much as ever.  
  
The twins best friend, Lee Jordan, had just come into the store,( he came about four or five times a week) he pushed his way through to the side of the counter and watched with amusement the twins sweating it out.  
  
George Spotted him, then yelled.  
  
"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE MAN, GIVE US A HAND!"  
  
Lee rolled his eyes and went behind the counter to help out Fred.  
  
"When's closing time!?" Lee shouted to Fred, over the combined noise of George shouts and the noises of the kids.  
  
"Five minutes! But at this rate, maybe in a couple of weeks!" Fred replied as a very excited Dennis Creevey dumped an enormous armful of sweets and joke wands on the counter.  
  
Lee laughed and started counting up Dennis's lollies.  
  
**********  
  
2 hours and 15 minutes later when the last straggler had been pushed out of the door, and Lee Jordan had gone. George locked the door, turned over the 'open' sign then turned to look at Fred slumped on the floor. They both gave a huge sigh at the same time.  
  
Then George gave Fred a hand up off the floor and they swept the floor, and counted up all the day's takings.  
  
Fred locked the money in the safe every night (it was magically locked) and it stayed there until morning, when Fred and George would go down the street to put it in their Gringotts vault.  
  
After that had all been done Fred sat in the corner of the shop almost falling asleep, while George was sucking on a super-strength throat lozenger lolly-pop .  
  
George looked over an Fred.  
  
"Oy Fred!"  
  
Fred looked sleepily at him.  
  
(Through a yawn) "S'matter?"  
  
Fred took the lolly out and threw it in the bin. "Look, I've got something that'll wake you up, I've got a new thing I wanna test" said George.  
  
Fred rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now?"  
  
George nodded and beckoned Fred to follow and they made their way to the back room where George pulls out a small sack out of a cupboard filled with sparkley purple powder .  
  
Fred looks impressed as he peers into the sack  
  
"How'd you manage to get time to work on this?" said Fred.  
  
"Whipped it up in me lunch hour, anyway, if I done it right it should make me move very, very fast. So fast I could be serve ten customers in ten seconds, so fast they wouldn't know what hit'em!"  
  
Fred grinned  
  
"Wicked!" said Fred, grabbing a spoon "Alright, let's test it then"  
  
"Well, it might be dangerous so, just to be safe I should test it first, that way, if I get boils, or fall unconscious you can still run the shop"   
  
Fred didn't like that idea but he nodded, just in case something did happen, he would be the only person who could take George to St Mungos.  
  
"Alright!" George said excitedly, and he took a spoon, and a glass of water, and stirred a heaped spoonful of powder into it into it . And with one last hopeful look at Fred, gulped it down.  
  
In about 15 seconds he had drank it and he placed the empty glass down on the table.  
  
George wiped his mouth and frowned.  
  
"Well?" said Fred "How do you feel!?"  
  
George shook his head. "Exactly the same."  
  
Fred also frowned.  
  
"No tingling? No moving at warp speed?"  
  
"Nah" George replied "I'll have some more, maybe it wasn't strong enough"  
  
So George made another glass of it with three spoonfuls this time.  
  
When he had drunk it Fred looked at him expectantly.  
  
George shrugged. "Maybe, I forgot to add enough ground thistle and-"  
  
Suddenly George was cut short, he appeared to be unable to speak anymore.  
  
Fred stared at him in shock.  
  
"George!"   
  
George suddenly had a look of horror on his face as though he had seen something very frightening and he let out a strangled gasp as he collapsed to the floor. 


End file.
